


A True Work of Art

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Its a Limeaide, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You thought you had seen it all.In all your travels as an Assassin and as an Artist, visiting with the greatest artists of the age, seeing and committing to paper and canvas the most beautiful things that God and Man had created you were certain you had seen it all.But nothing could compare to what was before you.Lying on the bed in her private car, legs crossed, lost in a collection of papers that had been delivered that day was the master assassin known as Dame Evie Frye.





	A True Work of Art

You thought you had seen it all.

In all your travels as an Assassin and as an Artist, visiting with the greatest artists of the age, seeing and committing to paper and canvas the most beautiful things that God and Man had created you were certain you had seen it all.

But nothing could compare to what was before you.

Lying on the bed in her private car, legs crossed, lost in a collection of papers that had been delivered that day was the master assassin known as Dame Evie Frye.

She had shed most of her outer garments and had laid them in her chair, so that she might be able to quickly redress if necessary. She remained only in her dress shirt, trousers and her custom-made boots that never failed to make you stop and stare at her shapely legs. She knew you had a thing for them and for every other part of her, and Evie couldn’t help but tease you occasionally about it.

You had seen her dressed like this before, but one thing about her was different and your artist eye instantly caught it. Her dark brown hair wasn’t done in her usual double Dutch braid style but was in fact completely undone and loose. With her laying back on her pillow, her hair was spread out, wavy towards the top, becoming curlier towards the end.

No one, at least none of the Rooks or other members of the Brotherhood, except for her brother Jacob, had seen Evie with her hair like this and for a moment, you felt as if you had caught her doing something rather naughty.

“Is the mission done Y/N?” She asked.

You were still too speechless at such beauty to answer.

Lowering the papers, Evie saw you standing there, your eyes wide and your mouth open with shock.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and with a small smirk asked “What, you have never seen a woman with her hair down before?”

“No…No. I..” You stammered at being caught.

Laughing at your nervousness, Evie said “Its okay. Come over here.”

Walking closer to the bed, you sat down your bag with your sketchbook.

“I was just going though some of the intel the Rooks brought back from one of their heists.” Evie explained as she set the papers aside.

“How come you have your hair down?”

“Oh that. I overslept and I was in such a hurry this morning that my fingers wouldn’t co-operate. So, I asked Jacob to help me. Unfortunately, he braided it too tightly and it gave me such a headache that I had to come back after my mission and undo it all. A shame though, he did a good job on it otherwise.” Evie noted wryly as she ran her fingers through her still tender scalp.

“Come join me.”

Climbing onto the bed next to her, Evie wrapped her arm around your waist to bring you closer, with you being careful not to lay on her hair. Your face barely an inch from hers, you quickly found yourself lost in all the details of her face, her light green eyes that always reminded you of emeralds, the cute freckles that dotted her cheeks. Everything, every little detail about her always thrilled you and any chance you could see those little details up close, you took. She was truly perfect in your eyes.

“So, did you accomplish the mission?” She asked

“I did and quickly too.” You said, snapping back to reality.

“Was it before or after you stopped to work on your drawing more?” Evie asked, raising her brow.

The bit of red crossing you face gave Evie her answer.

Laughing she said, “I think sometimes you get more easily distracted than Jacob.”

“It is my curse, I see something breathtaking, I want to preserve it for all time, and it will not leave me until I do” You confessed, trailing a finger along Evie’s jaw. “I seem to recall my curse leading me to you Miss Frye.”

Evie quickly lowered her face so that she might kiss your finger, the feel of her soft lips making you melt inside.

“So, it did. Though its been months and you still haven’t shown me the drawing yet. Why is that?”

“Because its not finished yet.” You said

“Is it not finished or is it not perfect?” Evie teased.

“I’ll not deny being a perfectionist.” You shrugged. “But I don’t want to show it until its perfect. Or at least as perfect as you are. I have to make sure to get all the little details about you down.”

“Details?”

“Every little mark, every line, everything that makes you who you are.”

“Does this mean you study me when I’m asleep?” Evie asked curiously.

“Perhaps….” You replied teasingly.

Evie shot you a knowing glance.

“Okay yes, I do. It’s one of the few times I can study the real you, the you that only I know.” You said gently, thinking about all the hours you would lay next to Evie and just simply observe her. Even when the two of you did missions together, you would stand back and observe her, how she carried herself, how she would methodically piece together a plan to take down her opponents, how she would never let anything stop her from doing what was right. There was so much that made Evie who she was, and you felt privileged to be able to see those parts of her.

“So that’s why I have a hard time getting you out of bed for a mission?” She asked.

“If you were laying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, would you want to?” You spoke quietly.

“No, Id never want to.” Evie replied just before she reached over and kissed you. As your lips moved with hers, you let your free hand gently run down her chest and to her hip and further down her leg, taking it and wrapping it around your waist.

Moaning into each other’s mouths, the two of you let your hands roam over each other, loosening bits of clothing as you did so. Feeling your tongue caress hers, your thoughts wondered to her full, beautiful breasts under her top and so reaching down to the hem, you slid your hand up underneath her shirt and with your mouth still on hers, began caressing her tits, feeling her hard nipples between your fingers.

Taking one between your thumb and forefinger, you gently pinched and pulled at it, making her break the kiss. Evie then went to pull her shirt off and tossed it aside.

“Don’t stop.”

Still playing with her nipple, you trailed kisses down her chin and neck, slowly making your way down to her other one. Evie shivered at the feel of your warm breath on her skin and as she felt your tongue twirl around the hard, pink nipple, she felt her knickers dampen more as you took it in your mouth and sucked on it, pulling it gently before taking more of her breast in your mouth.

She ran her fingers over your head as you teased and pulled on her. After a bit you moved your mouth over to the other, running your tongue over it before pulling on it. Evie always loved having her tits played with and worshiped, so much so the first time the two of you laid together, you made her cum hard just by tugging it at them.

With your mouth still busy sucking on her, you reached between the two of you and delighted in feeling just how damp her trousers were. Unlacing them, you reached inside and traced your fingers through her folds, quickly they became slippery with her juices and as you brought them back up and over her swollen clit, she all but screamed loud enough to be heard anywhere.

What you were doing to her was pure torture and she couldn’t get enough. From all the times the two of you had fucked, you had quickly learned what would make her cry out and make her whole body shake with pleasure.

Evie moved her hands so that she might remove her trousers and her boots. She had barely started to unlace them when she felt you move her hand.

“Allow me.”

Raising yourself up, you quickly unlaced her boots and pulled them off, dropping them next to the bed. Grabbing a hold of her waistband with a devious smile, you pulled her trousers off and tossed them on the chair.

“Why are you still dressed?” She asked, her voice throaty from pleasure.

“Because its not my turn yet. Its still yours.” You replied as you placed her legs on your shoulders and began eagerly kissing and caressing her perfect legs. Looking down at her, naked and writhing, her hair loose, her skin flush from pleasure, you felt your own knickers become even wetter and as your mouth moved up her legs, you fought the urge to reach into your own trousers and finger your own pussy.

Your mouth soon reached her inner thighs and soon you could pick up the scent of her wet opening. Looking to it, her pussy glistened with her juices and you knew the sheets below her were damp as well. Bringing a hand up to her folds, you opened them up and at the sight of her swollen bug, you brought down your mouth and sucked on it hard.

“Fuck…” She whimpered as she felt your warm tongue lap at her. Grabbing your head with both hands, she held on for dear life as you licked her up and down and every which way you could, delighting in every sweet drop of her.

While your mouth pleasured her, your hands kept as firm a grip on her hips as you could. Evie bucked and writhed so much it was hard to keep her pinned in place

“You taste sweeter every time I eat you.” You moaned as you brought your tongue down to her opening. Sliding it inside, you felt her coating your face more with her juices and so you twirled your tongue inside her, wanting ever bit of her nectar.

Hotter than ever, with each movement, each flick of your tongue, Evie struggled not to cum too fast. She tried to think of anything that might delay her orgasm, but nothing worked. Nothing could slow down the throbbing she started to feel in her center, the throbbing made worse by your skillful mouth and by knowing you were as wet as she was.

The longer you went at her, the harder it was to ignore how wet your knickers were and how much you ached for the feel of her on your own center. Knowing Evie was so close to cumming, you didn’t want to slow down or stop at all, but something had to be done.

Taking a hand off her hip, with your mouth still tormenting her, you slid you hand under the waistband and quickly began moaning more as you rubbed your clit, just as swollen and throbbing as Evie’s was.

The moment she felt you let go of her, Evie knew what you were up to. Looking down between her legs, she could see the movement of your arm and bit her lip at the sight of you fingering yourself.

Eager for a taste of you as well, she said hoarsely ‘”Bring that up here.”

Your mouth still teasing her, you replied between breaths, “If I do that, I’ll have to stop eating you.”

“Who said anything about you stopping?” Evie groaned. “I want to eat as well.”

Quickly you slipped off your clothes and moved up closer. Carefully you maneuvered yourself so that your opening was just above Evie’s face while your face was just above hers. You waisted no time burying your face between her folds again, while Evie lapped at your thighs, savoring your taste as her mouth moved to your center, dragging her tongue between your folds as quickly as you did between hers.

As skillful as your tongue was, Evie’s was even more so and soon you found yourself moaning just as loudly as she was as she ate you. She ate you as if you were the food of the Gods and with each movement of her tongue, you felt your orgasm build even faster and you wondered if you would cum all over her face before she did yours.

The throbbing in her pussy grew and grew and so wanting you to cum at the same time as her, Evie went at you harder than you did at her. Not to be outdone, you sped up as well, doing your best to focus on only her. Sliding a few fingers in her opening, you felt that she was close and so you brought your mouth back up to her clit again and sucked on it harder than before.

At that you felt her scream into your opening and with your fingers still inside, felt her gush all over them. You kept at her while she kept cumming, delighting in how wet she was and once she stopped throbbing, you slowly took your fingers out and cleaned them slowly. There was such much of her on your fingers that it took more than a moment to suck them clean.

Evie stopped a moment to catch her breath. At the feel of you removing your fingers, she whimpered, not wanting things to be over just yet. After regaining her senses, she realized that you hadn’t yet finished, and she was never one to leave a job unfinished.

Before you knew it, you felt Evie’s tongue teasing you again, making you shudder as you felt the tip of it circle your opening. A second later, you felt Evie slid her tongue in and felt the tip of it along your walls.

“Fuck me…” You groaned aloud as she started to use your favorite tricks on you. Evie reached up and gripped you, holding you in place as she turned the tables on you, quickly making you throb harder as she twirled her tongue inside you.

Gripping the bedding and biting your lip, you hoped you could hold back the scream in your throat as you fucked her face, but all hope of that was soon lost as Evie dug into you harder than before.

Giving up, you screamed her name as you came all over her mouth. Evie held on tighter as her tongue kept teasing you, making you gush more than you ever had before.

Once you had finished, with your limbs feeling like jelly, you climbed off Evie and collapsed on the bed next to her. Evie quickly wrapped her arms around you and pulled you back in.

“So” She asked, still a bit breathless “Do you want to lay here and study me some more?”

Grinning at her offer and content beyond words, you smiled and said “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
